1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf putter heads, and more specifically to a unique and novel golf putter head which has unique alignment features, unique balancing features and unique antitwisting or antitorquing features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore many attempts have been made to develop a golf putter head which has good balance, has alignment features and which hopefully will prevent twisting of the golf putter head in a horizontal plane about an upwardly extending axis either along the shaft of the golf club or the vertical axis when a ball is hit slightly off center by the golf putter head.
Some examples of the previously proposed golf putter heads are disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. PATENTEE ______________________________________ Des. 221,446 Cook Des. 222,719 Cook Des. 234,206 Cook Des. 234,782 Creed Des. 235,074 McCabe Des. 235,893 Becker Des. 240,366 Cook Des. 240,445 Becker Des. 246,329 Little Des. 255,373 Solheim Des. 259,801 Vella Des. 271,604 Stone et al 3,880,430 McCabe 4,128,244 Duclos 4,136,877 Antonious 4,458,900 Antonious 4,461,482 Bojicic 4,484,746 Brill ______________________________________
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the golf putter head of the present invention provides a two tier X and Y axis alignment feature that is not provided in any of the prior art putter heads disclosed in the patents referred to above.
Furthermore, the golf putter head of the present invention has a riser and upper tier member connected to and integral with a lower side-to-side elongate body portion having different weight portions on either side of the elongate extent of the golf putter head to provide balancing through a Z axis extending vertically through the upper tier member. Additionally, an arm extension connected to the upper tier member having a socket for receiving a golf club shaft provides a construction which facilitates and enhances antitwisting or antitorquing of the golf putter head about an upwardly extending axis, either a vertical axis or an axis parallel to the axis of the shaft of the golf club, when a golf ball is hit at a point other than the center point on the front face of the golf putter head. Additionally, coarse alignment is provided with indicia on the riser.